


Always In My Head

by kylotrxsh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Rated Explicit for Later, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylotrxsh/pseuds/kylotrxsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d had rude customers before, but this guy was making his way to the top of the list at lightspeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Oh boy, I'm so nervous about this. This fanfic is the very first one I'm publishing! I hope you'll like it! Please don't hesitate to give some feedback, no matter how short. :) And don't forget to Subscribe to get an email everytime I'll update the story!
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes I could make! I do my best but I'm still far from perfect. =u=;
> 
> If you're interested, here is [my Tumblr](http://kylotrxsh.tumblr.com)  
> AND here is some shameless advertisment for [my girlfriend's fic~ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5692315/chapters/13112995)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Rey sighed. She’d been watching the rain pour down outside for a good half an hour now. A strike of lightning made everything go bright for a second, making her jump.

The Resistance, the café she worked in, had been empty for most of the day except for a few people every so often, but no sign of old Artoo and Threepio, the local old gay couple. The former was a short and chubby man with brown hair, always dressed in white and blue; the latter, on the other hand, was tall, bald and would always be seen wearing gold as well as round glasses. They’d come almost everyday except on rainy days, chatting with gusto as Threepio pushed Artoo’s wheelchair. Well, Threepio would be the only one talking though, for Artoo was mute, but Artoo would reply with sign language. They’d sit at the same table every time and always order the same thing: a slice of apple pie and a hot chocolate for Artoo, and a brownie with a latte for Threepio.

Rey lifted her head from her hands when she heard the little chime above the door- followed by a loud swear coming from a tall and totally soaked guy. His mane of black hair was clinging to his face and he had to angrily pull it apart to be able to see properly. He made his way toward the counter after letting out a short huff.

“Welcome, sir. What will it be?” Rey asked, giving him a polite smile.

“Dunno. What do you have?”

“Well, everything is written on the blackboard just above me.”

With that, Rey pointed at said blackboard and waited for the guy to make his choice. She could hear her boss and her coworker, Poe and Finn, chatting about sports or something in the back.

“I’ll have a chicken sandwich with sweet tea and an espresso,” the customer said, already turning away to go sit, “no lettuce in the sandwich though, I hate it.”

… Oookay. Had this guy ever heard of ‘please’ and ‘thank you’? Rey didn’t even reply, she just went to the back instead.

“Everything okay?” Poe asked as he saw her, his usual grin on his face. He was pulling a tray full of muffins out of the oven, while Finn was counting ingredients.

“Yeah, yeah. Just the typical asshat,” Rey grumbled, searching for what she needed.

“Don’t hesitate to call us if something goes wrong, alright?” Finn added, patting his coworker’s back as he passed by.

Rey nodded and went back to the front room once she had everything. The guy was muttering to himself and quickly tapping on his phone, a few vinyl records laid out on a plastic bag on the table. When Rey brought his order a few minutes later, he glared up at her as if she had disturbed him while he was in the middle of something really important.

“Here you go, sir. Do you mind if I move these?” She asked him, about to move the vinyls.

“Do _not_ touch them.” He replied, taking them away to put them back into the plastic bag before she could even lay a finger on them.

Even though she was doing her best to, it was starting to be hard for Rey to keep her obligatory smile. She took a deep breath as she put the food and drinks on the table. “A chicken sandwich with no lettuce, a glass of sweet tea and an espresso. Do you need something else?”

“I have eyes, thank you,” he mumbled, not even looking at her anymore, typing on his phone again, “and no. Except some quietness.”

Oh, if only she could just hit him right in the face with her tray. Break that big nose of him. _Deep breaths, Rey, deep breaths._ She went to the back again, grabbing a tea towel to press it against her face and let out a muffled, frustrated groan. She’d had rude customers before, but this guy was making his way to the top of the list at lightspeed.

“You are definitely not okay,” Poe chuckled, handing her a fresh muffin, “here, tell me what you think of these. You can leave early, too, Finn and I can handle the place.”

“You sure?” Rey replied, putting the towel back to take the pastry and take a bite out of it, “OhmyGodthisisdelicious.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

Poe ruffled her hair and she smiled at him before flopping on the old couch at the back of the room, sighing deeply. Finn took place next to her.

“Damn, Poe’s new recipe is awesome. By the way, do you still go to those boxing classes or whatever?” Finn asked her, munching on another muffin.

“Nah. But I think I will. Why?”

“I’m interested, too. Plus, exercising can only benefit me! Being your boyfriend’s official taster makes you put on some weight if you’re not careful.”

He laughed, patting his stomach, and Rey laughed with him. They suddenly stopped when they heard Poe’s voice.

“Shit, Ben Solo!”

They also heard a loud groan just as they went to stand at the door frame to watch. This time, it was coming from the other guy.

“It’s _Kylo Ren_ now. Fuck, I’m out of here.”

Ben Solo? Kylo Ren? Well, the first name did sound familiar. Poe had mentioned a Ben Solo a few times before, when he was telling Rey and Finn about some of his childhood stories. Ben was a shy and quiet boy, but very sweet, and he was also Poe’s best friend. But “shit happened”, according to Poe, and Ben changed. That was all Rey knew and she didn’t want to ask for more details anyway.

“Oh come on, man. It’s been what, ten years?” Poe continued, now standing next to the other man’s table.

“Something like that, yeah. Could have been longer.” Kylo took a long sip from his sweet tea and plunged his hand into his pocket, throwing a $10 bill and a few coins. “Here, keep the change.” He then grabbed his bag and his sandwich before storming off.

Poe shook his head, sighing, and took the remains of Kylo’s order, Rey and Finn quickly going back to the couch as if they’d never moved from it.

“Anyone wants an espresso? He hasn’t even touched it,” Poe said when he stepped in, a small smile on his face.

“Nah, I’m good,” Finn replied, taking another bite from his muffin.

“Same,” Rey added, doing the same. “So, uh… That guy, it was Ben? Your childhood friend? We heard you from here.”

“Yeah, it was.” Poe drank the coffee in a few gulps before putting the cup as well as the plate and glass in the sink to clean them. “Didn’t get any news from him for ten years. As soon as he turned eighteen he just left. Not even his parents knew where he went, he just vanished. Well, until now, I guess.”

Rey and Finn looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Seemed like what happened was way worse than they thought. They looked at him when they heard Poe laugh.

“Woah, you should see your faces right now. It’s fine, guys, really. I’m over it now, plus…” He went over to the back of the couch and put his arms around Rey and Finn’s shoulders, “I have you two.”

 

* * * * * *

 

Rey collapsed on her bed with a loud groan. Not that she was particularly tired or sore, no, but knowing that the café was on the verge of closing made her really anxious. They needed to bring people in, somehow, and quick. Why were they even so unpopular? They weren’t right in the middle of the town center, but they weren’t that far away from it, and almost everything on the menu was fresh and homemade. Poe was a great cook. So why the hell were they so unpopular?! Frustrated, she grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room, aiming for the wall but missing; it went straight to the doorway instead, hitting Jessika right in the face.

“... Oh, you wanna play that game, uh?” Jessika spoke after she’d recovered from her surprise, picking the pillow up.

“No, wait, I didn’t mean t-” Rey attempted to reply but the pillow landed in her face. “Oh it’s _on_!”

She threw it again, meaning to hit Jessika this time, but Jessika ducked and left for a second to grab a pillow from the couch. When she came back she obviously threw it at Rey. The fight lasted for a few minutes, both parties exhausted when they decided to make peace. Jessika flopped on Rey’s bed, panting and laughing.

Rey and her had met about two years ago, thanks to Poe. He used to work in the military, which was where he met (and fell in love with) Finn, too, and was a pilot just like Jessika. Except she was still in the military to this day. After years and years of saving up, Poe finally had enough money to achieve his goal of owning a café. Luckily, Finn, who had realized that all of that wasn’t for him and wanted to follow his boyfriend, was allowed to be discharged shortly after Poe was.

So, when Rey stopped at the café one day, two years ago, she decided to try her luck.

“Hey, uh, since you own such a place you must know quite a lot of people, right?” She asked Poe after paying for her order, Poe’s sudden amused smile making her blush.

“I do, yeah. Why?”

“Well, I was wondering if, by any chance, you knew someone looking for a roommate.”

“Hmm… I do, actually! Her name’s Jessika, she’s a good friend of mine. And she already has a place, too. Her previous roommate left to live with her boyfriend or something. But yeah, if you’re interested, I could give her a call and ask her to come so you can have a chat? Pretty sure she’s free right now.”

And, of course, Rey accepted. Poe also offered her a job and introduced her to Finn. That day had been the best of her life so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! :)
> 
> First of all, thank you for all the positivity I got with the first chapter, you can't imagine how happy it made me! I hope you'll like the rest of the fic!!
> 
> Second, I'll try to update every week, probably every Sunday. And I know it's not Sunday yet when I'm writing this but it's in like two hours for me and I was excited to post chapter two sooo... yeah. =u=
> 
> Don't forget to Subscribe if you wish to get an email everytime I update this fic! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://kylotrxsh.tumblr.com)  
> [My girlfriend's fic~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5692315/chapters/13112995)

For some reason, Kylo Ren came back the next day. It was around nine in the morning and Rey was busy cleaning a table, her back turned to the door when he entered. She turned around to greet him but, when she saw who it was, her smile vanished.

“Oh, it’s you. What do you want?” She asked, crossing her arms and squinting at him.

“Wow, is this how you welcome all your customers?” Kylo scoffed.

“No, just the rude ones.”

Whistling a random tune, Finn showed up from the back, carrying clean plates and cups. He suddenly stopped when he saw Kylo, surprised.

“What?” Kylo frowned as he looked back at Finn, “do you have a problem?”

“No, no, don’t mind me.” Finn replied, putting his things away before making his way to the back again.

Kylo huffed and took place at the same table he sat at the previous day. Except this time he was carrying a simple, black backpack with him. “Bring me a vanilla milkshake and a brownie,” he told Rey who just stood there giving him a stern look, arms still crossed, “... what?”

“What’s the magic word?”

Kylo rolled his eyes and huffed. “ _Please_.”

“Here you go! It’s not that hard, is it?” Rey went to the counter to start making Kylo’s order. “Why even are you here, anyway? If you’re here to see Poe, he won’t be here until two or something.”

“Good thing I’m not here for him then.” Kylo replied without even looking at her, too busy looking for something in his backpack.

When Rey brought his order a few minutes later, Kylo was scribbling in a worn-out notebook.

“... Are you rating the place or something?” Shit, if he gave them a bad review, this would definitely be the end of The Resistance. Maybe she should have been nice to him, after all. Oh, if she screwed the café up, she would never forgive hersel-

“No, I’m writing.”

“... Oh! Yeah, of course,” Rey replied with a nervous chuckle as she put Kylo’s milkshake and brownie on the table, Kylo giving her a ‘mhm’ to thank her. Well, better than nothing. “So you’re a writer, then?”

“No. A musician.”

So this was probably where he wrote his songs. Rey left to clean some things, put some others in order and check on Finn, peeking through the half-open door every so often to keep an eye on Kylo. About half an hour later, she heard him call her from the main room.

“Oi, kid! Bring me another one of those brownies and also an espresso… _please_. Hopefully I’ll get to drink it this time.”

When Rey brought him what he wanted, she noticed that a few crumpled pages were lying on the table. “By the way, why did you come back here? I thought you didn’t want to see Poe.”

“I don’t,” Kylo replied before taking a bite from his brownie.

“Why don’t you just write at home, then?”

“Because contrary to my apartment and pretty much the whole town, this place is quiet. It helps me think.”

Rey sighed. “It sure is quiet, yeah. Way too quiet. Hey, don’t you have a job, by the way?”

“Of course I have a job,” Kylo huffed, annoyed, “I carry heavy stuff, but they don’t need me all the time.”

Now that he mentioned it, he was pretty buff. Rey tried not to stare, taking the dishes from Kylo’s previous order. The chime made noise: it was Artoo and Threepio. They were talking about Luke, someone Rey had heard Threepio mention quite a lot. He was a very good friend of theirs, apparently.

“Oh my goodness! Artoo, look who it is!” Threepio suddenly said, looking at Kylo who let out a groan and hid his face between his huge hands. “Ben Solo! Oh, when Han and Leia will hear about that, they will-”

“Do _not_ tell my parents you saw me!” Ben shouted, standing up all of a sudden and nearly knocking the table over.

Artoo frowned and quickly started signing. “ _They miss you and still care about you, as we all do._ ”

“Oh please, none of you ever did. Especially them. If they did, they wouldn’t have neglected me so much. By the way, my name isn’t Ben Solo anymore. That boy is dead.”

Artoo looked up at Threepio, who didn’t quite know what to say to convince Kylo to come back. “ _Was he always such a drama queen? I would slap him if I could get up_.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Hey, I saw that.”

In the meantime, Rey was just staring at them, not wanting to get in the middle of all that. Or should she? Finn was watching from afar, ready to jump in if needed. Even if he was rude, Kylo wouldn’t assault an old man, especially a disabled one, right?

Kylo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I am _not_ coming back, alright? I have no desire to and I am perfectly happy where I am now anyway.” With that he put his things back into his backpack, drank his coffee in a few gulps and left enough money to pay for his orders plus a tip. “By the way, this is for you. Bring people if you can,” he told Rey as he walked past her, handing her a flyer before leaving the café.

“ _... I’m telling Han and Leia anyway_ ,” Artoo signed, Threepio nodding in return.

 

* * * * * *

 

Poe finally came back around 4. Finn was standing behind the counter while an old lady was sipping some tea and reading today’s newspaper. Poe greeted her and pecked Finn’s cheek.

“Hey there. How did it go today?” Poe asked him, grinning.

Finn chuckled before returning the peck. “Well… Long story, I wasn’t really involved so you’d better ask Rey. Your friend Kylo Ben came back.”

“Kylo Ben. You doofus.” Poe laughed and smacked Finn’s ass before going to the back, where Rey was sitting on the couch casually eating a cookie. Poe sat next to her.

“So, what happened with Ben?”

Rey sighed. “Kylo came again, this morning. To write songs cause he likes how quiet the place is so that’s why he came back, even though he didn’t want to see you. Then Artoo and Threepio showed up and they argued a bit. I didn’t know they knew him, too! Now that I think about it, I did hear Threepio mention a Ben a few times, but I didn’t make the connection until… well, now. Also, he gave me this.”

She handed him the flyer Kylo had given her. Poe took a few seconds to read it. “So he’s doing a gig tonight and he wants you to come? Uh, interesting.”

“Yep. And he told me to bring people, so…” She took another cookie but this time to give it to him, grinning. “Maybe you and Finn could come with me? I could also ask Jessika if she’s interested”

Poe thanked her and took a bite from his snack. “Eh, I dunno. Ben will probably throw another tantrum if he sees me.”

“I mean, he did ask me to bring people without saying who I could or couldn’t bring, so that’s his fault.” She suddenly gasped, turning to face him and grab his shoulders, “maybe you could even bring your own guitar and play something! And even advertise the café!”

“... Maybe, yeah. It’ll be in a bar, so… that’d be okay, right? I guess I should ask the owner first but I don’t see why they wouldn’t let me.”

“Yeah!” Already excited, Rey pulled Poe into a hug which he returned. “This could be our chance to save The Resistance! Do we even have flyers? I’m gonna make flyers real quick, I think there’s some paper in that box over there, we could even do some kind of promotion like ‘10% off your bill if you bring someone’ or something? Did you bring your laptop today? And does the printer still work?”

“Yes, and yes. Ugh, what did I do to deserve you?” Poe smooched her cheek and they both chuckled. Tonight could only be great.


	3. Chapter 3

The gig was about to start when Rey, Poe and Finn arrived at the bar. There were about forty people already, most of them just sitting at the bar or in front of the stage, waiting for the gig to begin. Rey was amazed to see so many people, already picturing The Resistance as full of customers as this place was.

“Wow, maybe I should install a stage or something, too,” Poe said, also in awe. “Anyway, I’m gonna go find the owner real quick to ask them about the flyers and performing, how about you two find us a good spot?”

“Aye aye, captain,” Finn replied, exchanging a quick kiss with his boyfriend before they parted ways. “When will Jessika be here, by the way?”

“In about ten-ish minutes. Well, that’s what she told me, anyway, but you know how she is. So let’s make that thirty.”

They both chuckled and Finn pointed at an empty space near a wall. It was halfway between the bar and the stage, pretty small but big enough for the four of them.

“How about over there? All the seats are already taken so we don’t have much choice anyway. It’s either this or sitting on people’s knees and I’d rather not do that.”

“Even if it’s Poe’s knees?” Rey teased him, grinning.

“... Alright, I could make an exception for him. He’s okay, I guess.”

They laughed together as they made their way to the spot. Oh, how much Rey loved him. Poe was like a big brother for her, but Finn was definitely her best friend. ‘Platonic soulmates’, according to Jessika. Maybe one of the reasons she felt so close to him was because they’d both gone from foster family to foster family all their lives?

They were now standing near a tall, quite muscular blonde woman and an also tall but smaller ginger man. Both had a drink in hand and were talking about how their friend would always be sick before performing- did they know one of tonight’s singers? They then switched subject to talk about the military. Rey stopped paying attention to their conversation when the room got darker, contrary to the stage that was now lit up.

The first artist climbed onto it and sat down, then greeted the crowd before starting playing. Rey wondered when Kylo would play and, now that she thought about him, realized that she hadn’t even seen him since they had arrived. Was he waiting backstage? Was there even a backstage? Except this room, there seemed to be only toilets. Did he chicken out? When she turned to talk to Finn, Rey noticed that the blonde woman and the ginger man were gone- ah, they were sitting at the bar. More interested in alcohol than in music, apparently. Pretty disrespectful, in her opinion.

Poe came back right as the first song ended, a wide grin on his face. “She said yes! For the flyers and me playing something!”

“Nice!” Rey and Finn replied at the same time, Poe pulling the both of them into a hug. “When will you be playing?” Finn asked, squeezing Poe’s hand in his.

“I’m sixth out of eight people. Also, I left our flyers near the exit. Hopefully most of them will be gone by the end of the gig.” Rey and Finn nodded. 

Jessika arrived a few minutes later, panting. “Hey guys, sorry to be late, I had to help another friend move so I had to run home to shower and change.”

“Always off doing something, uh?” Poe said as he hugged her. “You want something to drink? It’s on me tonight.”

“A Sex on the Beach for me!” Jessika replied first, followed by Finn and then Rey, who asked for a beer and a Virgin Pina Colada. Poe took a Screwdriver for himself, and they all drank and chatted while waiting for Poe’s turn to come.

At some point during the third person’s performance, Rey saw a tall and wide figure leave the toilets: Kylo. He looked a bit weird, as if he were sick or something. She followed him with her eyes, taking sips from her cocktail. Kylo made his way to the bar to take his guitar, which was with a bunch of others behind the counter so the musicians wouldn’t have to carry them around and someone could keep an eye on them at all times. Once that was done he sat down next to the blonde woman from before, rolling his eyes after the ginger man told him something.

“... right, Rey?”

“Uh?” Rey came back to her senses, Jessika arching an eyebrow at her reaction. “Sorry, I was thinking about- stuff.”

“I can see that. But yeah, I was saying it would be cool if Poe had something like that in the café, don’t you think?”

“Oh! Totally, yeah.” She took one last sip from her drink, smiling. “I dunno where we could put it, though. I doubt we could get a stage like this one, but… Maybe in that one corner, instead of that big potted bamboo?”

“Awww, but I love my bamboo!” Poe whined, already thinking about where he could hide the plant so it wouldn’t get thrown away.

“Relax, we’d just move it somewhere else. Maybe near the entrance? There should be enough space for it,” Rey replied, patting his shoulder to reassure him.

“Oh… Maybe, yeah!”

People clapped when the third performer got up and thanked the crowd before leaving the stage. Kylo then climbed onto it. Rey was curious to see what he would sing about. Something dramatic, probably.

“Good evening everyone. The name’s Kylo Ren, some of you already know me, I’ve played here a bunch of times. Anyway, here’s my first song, it’s called ‘Time Isn’t Healing’.”

Well, Rey wasn’t wrong. The song was about how he couldn’t sleep and felt lonely and couldn’t forget about this one girl he’d fallen for, basically. Turned out Kylo was apparently an emotional person. Interesting. His two next songs were gravitating pretty much around the same topic. Unrequited and complicated love seemed to be Kylo’s thing. His eyes stopped on Rey around the middle of the song. Or was he looking at Poe? Hard to tell.

Minutes passed, until Kylo’s third and last song ended. Like for the other singers, the crowd clapped and Kylo bowed his head before leaving the stage. One more person, and then it would be Poe’s turn to be up there.

“He’s pretty good, isn’t he? That was the guy you told me about, right?” Jessika asked Poe, a brand new cocktail in hand. When did she even go get it? Rey didn’t really pay attention to her surroundings while Kylo was playing.

Poe nodded. “That was him, yeah. He really is good, I kinda want to go compliment him but I don’t think it’d go well.”

“Yeah, just leave him be,” Finn said, pulling Poe close to kiss his cheek.

Rey’s phone suddenly started buzzing in her purse. Who even was calling her at such an hour? Well, it wasn’t that late, but still. All of her friends were with her right now, so…?

“Be right back,” she said before making her way towards the exit. No way she would hear anything inside.

She quickly grabbed her phone once she was outside and noticed she didn’t know the number that was calling her, but picked up the call anyway. “Hello? … Uh, no, sorry, this isn’t Phil… Oh, it’s alright, don’t worry about it… Good evening to you too, ma’am. Bye.”

Yep, wrong number. She didn’t think it would be anything else, anyway. Well, it was either that or someone trying to sell her something. Rey put her phone back in her purse and jumped after turning around: Kylo was just a few steps behind her, smoking a cigarette and looking at her. He had his guitar with him, in a sleeve.

“So you did come, kid. I wish you would’ve brought someone that isn’t Poe, but thanks anyway.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea. We came so Poe could play and advertise the café, that’s all,” Rey replied, crossing her arms. “And stop calling me kid. I’m nineteen, not twelve.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He took another drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke at Rey, who made a face as she tried to swat it away.

“Gosh, you might be good at what you do but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re a jerk,” Rey mumbled, pushing him so he wouldn’t be in the way of the door.

“Oh, so you think I’m good? Thanks, I’m flattered,” Kylo replied, stepping in front of her again.

“Move, asshole.”

“Aw, you’re cute when you’re angry. What’s the magic word,  _ kid _ ?”

Kylo was now grinning down at her. Rey could feel her cheeks heating up for some reason. She would’ve blamed it on alcohol but she didn’t even have any. She felt so small compared to him.

“ _ Please  _ move, asshole,” Rey said, trying so hard not to punch him. As if it would do much damage, anyway.

“Hm, not perfect but I’ll take it.”

Kylo finally moved out of the way, chuckling as Rey quickly passed by. God, she hated him so much. No wonder girls wouldn’t stick with him! When she came back to her friends, Finn was the first to notice her expression.

“Wow, are you okay? Who was it on the phone? Bad news?”

“No, no, I’m fine, don’t worry. I just- thought about upsetting stuff. It’ll pass.”

Finn didn’t look very convinced, but he didn’t insist. Rey saw Kylo coming back as well but she quickly turned away from him when he looked back at her. Ugh, if only she could wipe that stupid shit-eating grin off of his stupid face. She’d already fought before (quite a lot, actually, and a fair amount of boys), but never against such a huge guy. No way she could win against Kylo “Brick Shithouse” Ren.

“Where’s Jessika, by the way?” Rey asked, looking around to try to find her. She got an answer to her own question when she saw Jessika at the bar, chatting with the blonde woman from earlier. Knowing her, especially since she was tipsy, Rey knew that she was flirting. And it seemed to be going well, seeing how much they were both smiling and laughing.

Her ginger friend was still sitting next to her, looking bored. He was just sipping on some red wine and doing stuff on his phone. A random man tried to talk to him but he sent him away without even looking at him. That’s when Kylo came back. He looked at Jessika, then at Rey, Finn and Poe, and back at Jessika. The blonde woman held her hand out and Jessika gave her her phone, most probably so the woman could register her phone number in Jessika’s contacts. She got up after that, followed by the ginger man, and they all left. Rey saw her grab one of Poe’s flyers by the exit. Kylo wouldn’t even be staying to listen to Poe, then. Rude.

People suddenly clapped, marking the end of yet another performance. Which meant it was now Poe’s turn. Jessika came back in time to encourage him and hug him tightly, as did Finn and Rey. He quickly got his guitar and went on stage. Rey knew he was nervous but he was doing a good job at hiding it.

“Hey everyone, I’m Poe, Poe Dameron. It’s been awhile since I’ve done this, a couple of years, actually, I’d forgotten how great it feels. So, here’s my first song, ‘Fare Thee Well’. Hope you’ll like it.”

The claps Poe got at the end of his last song were the loudest so far. Poe took advantage of that to quickly tell people about The Resistance and the flyers he’d left near the exit before leaving the stage.

“Wow, look at you! You were great, Poe, good job,” Jessika said, patting his back.

“Yeah, it was amazing! You should definitely do that more often,” Finn added before kissing him.

“Bah, it was nothing special, really,” Poe replied, visibly blushing.

“Aw, look at you trying to be modest.” Rey playfully hit his arm and they all laughed.

Except her conversation with Kylo, Rey had had a great time tonight, as she thought she would. They stayed to listen to one more person before leaving, Jessika being too sore and tired from helping her other friend move earlier today to stay much longer. Poe was excited to see that almost half of the flyers were gone already. Hopefully there would be none left by the end of the gig, and Rey wondered if Kylo would come to the café again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! c: I hope you liked that chapter!! It's my favorite so far, I really enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> About the songs, Kylo's is [Time Isn't Healing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijMNecILi-Q), by Tom Felton, and Poe's is [Fare Thee Well](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M8m4LyFSkE), from the movie Inside Llewyn Davis! Yep, sadly I'm not good enough to write my own songs. xD
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and don't forget to Subscribe to the fic if you want to get an email when I update it! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://kylotrxsh.tumblr.com)  
> [My girlfriend's fic~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5692315/chapters/13112995)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYOOOO  
> new chapter, woo! As always, I hope you'll like it! :) Please don't hesitate to leave a kudo, a comment and maybe even subscribe!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://kylotrxsh.tumblr.com)   
>  [My girlfriend's fic~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5692315/chapters/13112995)

Kylo came back at lunch time two days later, on Monday. He was surprised (and slightly annoyed) to see that a few tables were taken. Five, exactly, all of them occupied by two or more people. Rey and Finn were at the counter, chatting while waiting to be needed.

“Maybe we could get reward cards? Like… If you order more than five dollars worth of stuff you get a mark on your card... maybe we could get a little rubber stamp or something for that? And once you have, let’s say, ten marks, you get a free drink or pastry!” Finn suggested, excited.

“Nice! Yeah, that would definitely be a good idea. We should tell Poe about it when he’ll be here,” Rey replied, her good mood vanishing when she saw Kylo. “Oh, look who it is. What a pleasure it is to see you.”

“The feeling’s mutual, kid,” Kylo scoffed in return, “Can I have a grilled cheese with bacon and an apple juice,  _ please _ ?”

“I don’t know,  _ can you _ ?” Rey muttered, glaring at him.

“I mean, I do have money, so…”

Rey huffed and started preparing his order. Kylo snorted and left to sit, Finn leaving as well but to check on the other customers. Since the gig, some of them had told him, Rey and Poe that they liked the café and regretted not knowing about it earlier. It wasn’t a huge buzz yet, but they hoped to get more and more popularity with time. Word of mouth was the best kind of advertisement. “I work nearby and I don’t have time to go back home for lunch, and your prices are reasonable compared to the other food places around here!” one told them. “My best friend lives a few blocks away and this place is halfway between her place and mine, it’s good to know you’re here, I’m gonna stop by now!” another one said. “I live on the other side of town but your muffins are a gift from God himself, dude,” yet another one said. Poe was ecstatic.

Rey caught Kylo staring at her when she was about to bring him his order. When she did he looked at his notebook and wrote something down. It kept happening again and again and Rey got annoyed with it.

“Alright, what exactly are you doing?” She asked him, lowering her voice not to draw too much attention from others.

“Eating, drinking and writing. Why?” Kylo replied, taking a bite from his grilled cheese. “This is really good, by the way.”

“Don’t play innocent and don’t try to change subject! Are you writing about me or something?”

“Jeez, do you want my attention so badly?”

Rey could feel her face burning. “I don’t- Why would I even want it?!”

Thank God another table called her at this exact moment. She took a deep breath and put on her working smile as she made her way towards them. Who did that guy think he was?! Rey avoided looking at him as much as possible, asking Finn to see what he wanted when he called her a few minutes later.

“Uh? Why me?”

“Please just do it. I have to- check something in the back. Yeah. Right now.”

With that she took off, not even leaving him the time to reply. Finn sighed and went to see what Kylo wanted.

“Aw, you’re not Rey. What a shame she’s avoiding me, I like our banter.”

“What did you want? And why is she avoiding you anyway?” Finn asked, frowning.

Kylo shrugged. “I dunno. She thinks I’m writing about her or something. Anyway, could I get a piece of strawberry pie? And the bill, too.”

Skeptical, Finn simply nodded before fetching the dessert. After he’d brought it to Kylo he went to the back and stood in front of Rey, arms crossed. She was lying on the couch, her face pressed into a pillow.

“Alright, what’s going on between you two? Is he making you uncomfortable?”

Rey let out a muffled groan and turned her head to be able to speak. “Yes. No. I don’t- I don’t even know. He just gets on my nerves, is all.”

“The other night, at the bar, you talked to him, didn’t you?”

“No! Well, yes, but he talked to me first. He seems to like riling me up and said I’m cute when I’m angry. That doesn’t even make any sense!”

“... I mean, he’s not wrong about that though.” Finn laughed as he ducked away from the pillow Rey had just thrown at him. “Oh come on, I’m just teasing you.”

Rey grumbled and got up to go back to the front. When she did, Kylo had already left. When she cleaned his table she noticed that something was written at the back of the bill. “New gig tonight, same place same hour. See u xo”

That little-- why did he even want her to come again, anyway?! Frustrated, she crumpled the paper and threw it away. Fuck that guy. She wouldn’t go.

* * * * * *

Welp, nevermind, she  _ did _ go. Because of Jessika, who kept bothering her about going because Gwendoline would be there.

“... Who?” Rey asked at first, raising an eyebrow, “I don’t know anyone called that.”

“You know, the blond chick from last time! The one I talked to?”

“Oh, right. But why do you want me to come with you? I don’t want to be the third wheel, Jess, sorry.”

“It’s always safer to go with someone else. Plus you wouldn’t be a third wheel at all, she said she’d bring a friend of hers who is also single. She didn’t have time to tell me more about him, though, so that’s all I know. Pleaaase come with me. We’ll have fun, I promise!”

And, of course, she wasn’t having fun. Jessika was, chatting and laughing and flirting with Gwen, but Rey was stuck sitting in front of her ginger friend, Armitage Hux, who was once again more interested in his phone and his wine than he was in his surroundings. Yeah, he was single, but also not into girls. Rey let out a heavy sigh. She tried to drag Poe and Finn along again but they were on a date, one they’d planned a while ago.

She thought things couldn’t get worse, but of course they did. Kylo arrived shortly after the first person had started singing.

“Hey, you’re here,” he said with a grin, sitting next to her.

“Yes, yes I am. Sadly,” Rey mumbled, glaring at Jessika who was too busy taking selfies with Gwen to notice. “Where is your guitar?”

“Oh, I left it at home, I’m not playing tonight,” Kylo replied, stopping a waiter to order a beer.

“... What? Why are you here, then? And why did you ask me to come if you’re not even playing?” Rey asked, feeling more and more upset about the situation.

“Hey, I just said there was a gig, you’re the one who assumed I was playing.”

Oh, that bastard. That was it. Rey grabbed her purse and stood up, walking away without a word.

“Rey, wait! Are you leaving?” Jessika asked her, concerned all of a sudden.

“Yeah, I’m not feeling very well. See you later.” Well, if Jessika came back home tonight. Rey was barely out when she heard footsteps quickly coming towards her from behind. “Listen, Jess, I really don’t want to st- Oh for fuck’s sake,  _ of course _ it would be you.”

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Kylo said, burying his hands in his pockets. “I just wanted to walk you home, we don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to, but it’s not safe for girls to be alone at night, y’know. Anything could happen.”

Rey didn’t reply. She was indeed not in the mood for conversation. They both stayed silent all the way to Rey’s apartment and, once they were there, Rey turned around, looking down.

“... Thanks for walking me home.”

“No problem. Hux wouldn’t have wanted to and Gwen and your friend were too busy flirting, so… Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

They stood there in silence for a bit, Rey starting at her feet and Kylo staring at her.

“... This is where you kiss my cheek or hug me before running inside, right? That’s what usually happens in movies and all,” he said, chuckling when she hit his chest.

“Maybe I would if you weren’t such a jerk all the time.”

“But I told you last time, you’re cute when you’re angry.”

“Excuse you, I can be cute without being angry.”

Kylo let out a surprised laugh and Rey couldn’t help smiling a little in return.

“Yeah, true,” he replied, ruffling her hair. “Right, I’m gonna get back now. So long, kid.”

“Mhm,” was all Rey replied, watching him for a few seconds before taking her keys to open the front door.

As expected, Jessika didn’t come back that night. Eh, good for her. Rey showered, changed into comfortable pajamas and flopped on the couch to watch a movie, only to fall asleep in front of it a few minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you'll like this chapter. c:  
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudo, a comment and maybe even subscribe!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://kylotrxsh.tumblr.com)   
>  [My girlfriend's fic~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5692315/chapters/13112995)

Rey woke up to her phone ringing on the coffee table. Feeling groggy, she struggled to grab it, making it fall to the ground instead. She let out a loud, annoyed groan as she reached out to find it and, when she did, brought it to her ear without even checking who was calling.

“Hmm?”

“Rey? It’s Poe, are you alright?”

“M’yeah, I am, why?”

“Well, uh, it’s already ten, so Finn and I got a bit worried.”

It took Rey a few seconds to realize that she was supposed to work today and she’d forgotten to set her alarm last night. She shot up with a loud gasp, almost tripping over an old pizza box that was by the couch. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry Poe! Lemme just get dressed and then I’ll--”

“Relax, it’s okay.” Poe chuckled, giving Finn a thumbs up to tell him that Rey was alright. “No rush, Finn and I can handle it for now. Just be there by eleven, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry again, Poe, I’ll be there very soon.”

After hanging up Rey hurried to get dressed, brushed her hair, put on some simple makeup and grabbed a cereal bar that she ate on the way. It was around quarter to eleven when she arrived at the café, panting. She was surprised to see that Jessika was there, having breakfast with Gwen. She waved at Poe and Finn who were at the counter, the two men waving back with a smile.

“Hey there!” Jess said, standing to hug Rey. “I’m so sorry I let you down, yesterday, I won’t do it again. How are you feeling?”

“Eh, don’t worry about it. I was just tired.”

When Jessika let go she looked at Gwen, who nodded once at Rey. “I wanted to apologize as well. I hope Kylo hasn’t been too weird with you when he walked you home. He can be a bit eccentric, sometimes.”

“Someone told me eccentric is just a fancy word for ‘asshole’,” Jessika said, Gwen hitting her arm playfully.

Kylo. Rey wondered if she would see him today. “No, no, he’s been… pretty nice, actually.”

“Good! Did he tell you about that new song he’s working on? The one that’s about you? It’s pretty cute.”

Rey blinked a few times, unable to process Gwen’s words at first. “... Sorry, what?”

“Oh, I guess he didn’t, then. I probably said too much, don’t mind me,” Gwen replied before sipping her coffee as if she hadn’t said anything.

Rey retreated to the back without even looking at Poe and Finn as she passed by, her mind racing. Why was Kylo writing a song about her? Was it a love song? No, he couldn’t be attracted to her, no way. Probably one to mock her, then. Nothing nice, for sure. Gwen must have interpreted it wrong. And how dare he not even ask for her permission! Oh, the next time she’d see him, she would-- well, she had no idea of what she would do, but she’d figure something out soon.

“You okay, kid?”

Rey quickly turned around, thinking it was Kylo. It was actually Poe, who looked concerned.

“You know you can talk to Finn and I if there’s something wrong, right? You’ve been acting a bit weird lately,” Poe continued, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

“Have I?” Shit. Rey chuckled nervously. “Nah, I’m fine, really. Just thought I’d left the stove on, is all. Don’t worry, Poe, really. I’m a-okay.”

Poe sighed. He knew that something was bothering her, but she didn’t seem to want to talk about it right now, so he wouldn’t insist. He just nodded and went back, Rey letting out a sigh of relief when he did.  _ Alright, don’t let Kylo distract you from your work. Sure, he’s been nice to you yesterday, but he’s a lunatic, so that doesn’t mean he will always be. Why are you even thinking about him so much, anyway? _

Rey shook her head and tapped her cheeks a few times. Nevermind Kylo, he wasn’t important right now. The lunch rush would start soon, so she had to focus. Well, they’d never really had proper lunch rushes before, but now that the café was more popular, Rey hoped they would. The gig had certainly helped a lot, now they were mostly relying on customer loyalty and word of mouth.

And indeed, for the very first time since its opening, The Resistance ended up full. Jessika and Gwen left when the first bunch of people arrived, just a bit after eleven. Poe was glowing, and Rey had never made this much money from tips before. After things slowed down again, Poe, Finn and Rey hugged each other, and Poe insisted to treat the two others to dinner.

* * * * * *

Jessika was in front of the tv when Rey came back in the evening. Not really interested in watching tv for now, Rey showered and changed before flopping on her bed and grabbed her laptop to check her emails and Facebook. The emails were quickly taken care of; mostly uninteresting spam.

Now, Facebook. Oh, she had a friend request from Gwen. Eh, why not. After accepting it, Rey scrolled down the blond’s wall a bit. There were mainly posts about the army, as well as a few funny pictures, selfies and pictures with friends. Rey stopped scrolling when she saw Kylo. He had a wide smile, and his arm was around a girl’s shoulders. It was a picture from… yesterday? Probably after he had walked Rey back home. Who was this girl? His girlfriend? Just a fling? Kylo was tagged in the picture, but the girl wasn’t. Rey frowned and bit her lower lip as she put her cursor over Kylo’s name, hesitating about whether or not she should click on it. From what she could see from the preview, Kylo’s profile picture was himself playing the guitar and his cover picture showed a starry sky. Nothing else, except ‘1 mutual friend: Gwendoline Phasma’.

Fuck it. She probably wouldn’t be able to see much, but she clicked anyway and, indeed, all she could see was the pictures Gwen had tagged him in. Another one with that girl, as well as a bunch of others where he was with other girls... Did he write songs about them, too?

Huffing, Rey closed the window and shut her laptop off. Was Kylo was trying to add her to his collection of one night stands? Well, she wouldn’t let that happen.

Jessika knocked on her door a few seconds later.

“Hey, Gwen and I were wondering if you wanna come over her place for a barbecue tomorrow, for dinner. I already called Poe and Finn, they said they’re coming.”

Rey considered the offer for a second. Would Kylo be there, too? “... Yeah, okay.”

“Nice! I’ll be out for most of the day, there’s stuff I need to take care of at work. But anyway, casual outfit, nothing too formal. That white and yellow dress with the flower pattern you have would be perfect! You can even borrow my white sandals if you want, they should be somewhere under my bed or something. I’ll send you Gwen’s address tomorrow.”

“Alright, alright,” Rey chuckled, already tired at the idea of having to look through Jessika’s mess. “Thank you, Jess.”

“Anything for you, peanut.”

Jessika winked at Rey before leaving, closing the door behind herself. 

* * * * * *

The next day, Rey managed to find a spot to park near Gwen’s house, which was located in a brand new little suburb not far away from town. She wasn’t a huge fan of parties, but if her friends were there, she could make an effort. Taking a deep breath, she left her car to make her way towards the house. She could hear music and smell the food that was already cooking- eh, maybe this would be fun, after all. The door was open so Rey just stepped in, navigating through the groups of other guests to try and find Jess. She was probably in the backyard with Gwen, helping with the food.

Yep, there she was, chatting with Poe and Finn while Gwen was putting more meat on the grill. They all let a happy exclamation when they saw her. Gwen even pulled her into a hug that was a bit too tight for her liking but she didn’t mention it, simply hugging back.

“Thanks for being here!” Gwen said as she let go, a wide smile on her face. “Feel free to take whatever you want, everything is on the table near the back porch!”

Rey nodded and thanked her, returning her smile before joining Poe, Finn and Jessika. Jessika handed her a glass of punch.

“Uh, thanks but you know I don’t like alcohol that much, Jess.”

“Oh come on, just one won’t kill you. This will help you relax a bit, and we both know you need it.”

“... I guess.”

Rey took the drink and downed it in a few gulps, her friends chuckling. They all started talking and eating, Poe saying he would distribute flyers for the café a bit later. Gwen joined them a bit later, bonding with Poe and Finn over their experiences in the military. Since that wasn’t something Rey could relate to, she just listened as she sipped another glass of punch before excusing herself to the bathroom. Bathroom she didn’t even need to go to, but it was always a good excuse to take a break somewhere more quiet.

She managed to find an empty balcony, at the front of the house. There was an ashtray that was half-full on the railing, but thankfully no one was there. She let out a relieved sigh as she leaned against the railing, closing her eyes to enjoy the light breeze for a few minutes. When she opened them again and turned around, she jumped at the sight of Kylo, casually watching her with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the logo of an obscure band on it, blue jeans and combat boots.

“Bloody hell, don’t do that!” Rey said, placing a hand over her heart. “How long have you been here for?!”

“Oh, like, two or three minutes?” Kylo replied with a faint smile on his lips.

“So you’ve been just standing there watching me for two or three minutes?”

“Pretty much, yeah. What’s wrong with that? Can’t even look at pretty girls anymore? That dress looks really good on you, you know.”

Shit, she was blushing now. Why did that always happen with him?! Feeling anger build inside of her, she stepped closer to stand in front of him and put a finger on his chest.

“Listen, I don’t know what kind of game you’re trying to play with me,  _ Ben _ , but I don’t want to be a part of it.”

Rey saw his expression go from smug to surprised and then angry in the space of a second. He took her wrist, both their arms hanging in the air.

“First, do  _ not _ call me Ben. Second, I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Bullshit!” Rey jerked away from him, getting more and more upset. “You know damn well what I’m talking about! You’ve been all nice and flirty with me lately, and there’s also that song you’ve been working on!”

“How do you-” Now it was Kylo’s turn to blush. “How do you even know about it?!”

“None of your business.”

“How is it not?! Oh, wait, Gwen told you, didn’t she?” He shook his head, facepalming. “My fucking God, she can’t keep a secret.”

“Well I’m glad she can’t! When would you have told me, uh? And why are you even writing about me anyway?!”

“That’s just what I do when I have a crush on someone, alright?”

Rey’s mind went blank for a moment. “A crush? You don’t even know me that much!”

“Oh, believe me, I know more than you think. Your friend and Gwen are together so often now I know practically everything there is to know about you, Poe and Finn. I wouldn’t be surprised if Jessika knew a lot of Armitage and I, too, given how much Gwen and her talk.”

Well, she would need to have a discussion with Jessika. But that could wait.

“So yeah, I know your story and all,” Kylo continued, “I wish I could’ve had different parents, too, mine were the wor-”

Kylo didn’t even get to finish his sentence : Rey slapped him. Not quite believing what had just happened, Kylo put his hand on his cheek, looking at Rey with his mouth hanging open.

“No, believe me, you don’t! Poe told me about your parents, and they are  _ far _ from being the worst! Now, I don’t know what happened with them exactly, but at least you had a family! I lost mine when I was four because of a fucking car accident, and then went from foster family to foster family for years! But you know that, right? I barely remember them! All I have is pictures and a bunch of old things!”

Rey didn’t even notice her eyes were starting to get wet. When she finally did she angrily wiped them clean with the back of her hand, glaring at Kylo.

“... Sorry,” he said, running his hand through his hair with a huff. “Yeah, I can imagine it mustn’t have been easy. Mine weren’t around much. My mom was too busy with politics and my dad was always off doing his own thing. So I pretty much lived with my uncle, Luke. He used to be a teacher, so I’d spend pretty much all my time with him and the other kids, but I’ve never felt like I belonged. I dunno. So I left as soon as I could and never came back.”

“... Why are you telling me this?” Rey asked.

Ben shrugged. “You told me your story, so I told you mine.”

Rey looked somewhere to the side, sniffling. Ben had been feeling alone and left out for so long… just like her, actually. Even though they all had been nice to her, she never felt like she belonged in any of the foster families she ended up in. She looked up at Ben again when she heard him stepping closer, and she froze when she felt his hand on her head and his lips against her forehead.

“Sorry for upsetting you, kid.”

Rey suddenly stepped back. “If you’re trying to- to sympathize with me just to get me to sleep with you and then dump me--”

“Wow, wait, what even are you talking about?” Kylo replied, confused.

“I saw the pictures on Facebook! You’re with a different girl in all of them!”

“So from just that, you deduced that I slept with all of them?”

Rey didn’t know what to reply at first, her mouth hanging open. “W-well… Maybe?”

Kylo sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Embarrassed, Rey turned away from him, her arms wrapped around her own waist. She jumped to conclusions, didn’t she?

“Listen… I don’t sleep with fans. If something bad happens with one of them, it could ruin my career. And it’s already not going that well so I don’t want to take any risks. Yeah, some try to get into my pants sometimes, but I always turn them down. Besides...” He stepped closer once more and gently turned her around. “Sleeping with strangers has never been my thing, and I’m really interested in you.”

“I know,” Rey muttered, looking at her own feet. “I don’t understand why, though, and I can’t decide if I feel the same or not…”

“First, because you’re pretty, but also and mainly because you have a strong personality and I love that. Second, that’s fine, nothing a date or two can’t help with. If you’re willing to go on one, of course.”

“... Maybe.”

Rey was truly indecisive for now. Things didn’t start out great with Kylo, but he also didn’t seem that bad. Getting to know him better would definitely help her decide.

“Well, call me when you feel like it, alright?” He reached into his pocket and got a little card out of it that he handed to her. “Or just shoot me a message on Facebook. Anyway, I gotta go, I was just here to grab some food, Armitage needs my help to move stuff in our apartment. Him and his noodle arms can’t do anything like that without me.”

Oh, yeah, that guy had even less muscles than her. Rey managed to give Kylo a little smile which made him grin in return. “How about sometime next week after work? Treat me to dinner,” Rey said, crossing her arms and looking very determined. “There’s this new Chinese restaurant, near the mall, I’ve been wanting to try it but didn’t get to yet.”

Kylo let out a surprised chuckle. “Alright, kid. I’ll pick you up from work tomorrow then, how does that sound?”

“Hmm, sounds good. Don’t forget to bring flowers.”

Kylo snorted and ruffled her hair, ignoring her protest as he walked away. Rey watched him until he disappeared before going back to her friends. Poe was the first to see her.

“Ah, finally! Are you alright?”

“... You know what? Yes, yes I am.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading this chapter. :)
> 
> My irl situation has changed and I have been working on other small projects so I'm not sure I will be able to keep updating every Sunday. But I'll try! I hope you will keep reading this fic anyway. <3 Don't forget to subscribe to get an email when I update it! :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://kylotrxsh.tumblr.com)   
>  [My girlfriend's fic~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5692315/chapters/13112995)

“Are you  _ sure _ you want to go? You don’t  _ have _ to, you know.”

“Yes, Finn, I am sure, and I know I don’t have to.”

Rey put the last plate away, giving Finn a small smile. Finn was looking at her with his arms crossed and a worried expression on his face.

“I’ll be fine, please stop worrying,” Rey added as she hugged him, Finn hugging back with a groan.

“I don’t trust this guy, Rey. He’s shady.”

Rey chuckled, patting Finn’s back before going in the backroom to get changed into a more casual outfit. Once that was done she grabbed her bag and kissed Finn’s cheek as she passed by him to exit the café. Kylo was already waiting for her right next to it. With flowers. And even a box of chocolates. Rey let out a surprised laugh when she saw that.

“You know I wasn’t serious about the flowers, right?” She said as she took the bouquet of red roses and smelled it.

“Oh, I know. Still wanted to get you some. And the chocolates are a little bonus.”

“Who knew you could be cute?”

“So you think I’m cute? Nice.”

Rey hit him playfully and they both climbed into Kylo’s car. “So, how was your day? Are y’all famous yet?”

“Not quite, but we’ll get there. Someday. The gig definitely helped, and I think I saw some people from Gwen’s party today!”

“Yeah, connections really do help,” Kylo said as he drove off. “I’ve made quite a few when I was in the army.”

“Wait, you went there too?”

“Yeah, that’s where I met Gwen and Armitage. I left as soon as I could, though, it wasn’t my thing after all. And Armitage had been wanting to leave as well so he did and we found a place. He works in a wine shop now- you know, the fancy one in the main street? And he’s also a writer.”

“Wait,  _ he _ went there too?” Rey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kylo chuckled. “Surprising, right? He even outranked Gwen and I. He got started thanks to his dad, who has a high rank, but turns out he’s actually not that bad. Sure, he’s a beanpole, but he’s very good at leading and commanding. He’s really clever, too.”

“Seems like I’m the only one who never worked in the military then. Damn. Poe, Finn, Jess, Gwen, and now you and Armitage...”

“I mean, to be honest, I did that because I had no other plan when I left home. I didn’t stay for a long time but it allowed me to save up and buy a new guitar and stuff, to get started once I’d leave.”

“Why did you even leave your family, exactly? I’ve heard only good things about them, and-”

Kylo sighed. “I’d rather not discuss that, please. Not right now, at least. Let’s just- enjoy the evening, alright? And keep the upsetting stuff for another time.”

Rey nodded, looking at her flowers again and then out the window. Both her and Kylo stayed silent after that; thankfully they quickly arrived at the restaurant… that turned out to be full.

“I’m not waiting an hour just to eat stuff I’ve already had before, new restaurant or not,” Kylo grumbled as he and Rey went back outside. “Is there anything else you wanted to try?”

“Except that, no… But hey, I know a nice burger place not too far away from here, we could get something from there and eat in the park that’s next to it or something? Unless you have another idea?”

“Nah, sounds good to me.”

They made small talk on their way to the burger place, and it didn’t take long for them to get there and get their food. After that they sat on a bench in the park Rey had mentioned, Rey letting out a satisfied sigh after taking the first bite from her burger. The night was still young, the temperature wasn’t too hot nor too cold and there weren’t many people around. Just perfect.

“So…” Rey started, clearing her throat, “are you going to tell me about that one song someday or?”

“Not now. It’s not finished yet, plus it’s a surprise,” Kylo replied, giving her a small smile before biting into his own food.

“A surprise? For when?”

“I don’t know yet. Your birthday, maybe? When is it?”

“April 10th. Seven months, that should leave you enough time to finish it, right?”

“Oh, yeah, absolutely. I’m almost done with it, actually, so… Maybe Christmas? Or even before, we’ll see.”

Rey smiled up at him. Kylo was about to add something when his phone rang into his pocket.

“Ah, hold on…” He said as he took it, arching an eyebrow when he looked at the screen. “Weird, I don’t know this number… Oh well. Better take it anyway, just in case… Hello?”

Kylo’s expression suddenly changed. He looked like he’d seen a ghost. Kylo suddenly got up, his food falling on the ground.  Rey’s smile disappeared as he witnessed the scene. “How the  _ fuck _ did you get my number?! I don’t want to fucking talk to you!”

Who even… oh, no. Someone from his family, probably. This could only go badly.

“No, I really don’t! I don’t want to talk to mom or anyone else, either! Just fuck off already!”

With that he hung up and put his phone back into his pocket, before hiding his face with his hands and yelling into them. Rey didn’t know what to do- should she reach out to him? Try to comfort him? Or leave him alone? No, probably not that. She set her food aside and got up.

To hug him.

Kylo just stood there for a moment, so he could calm down but also because he was surprised by Rey’s gesture. He wrapped his arms around her with a sigh, squeezing her gently.

“I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Rey asked, looking up at him with a frown. “You don’t look okay to me.”

Kylo let go of her with a groan, only to flop back onto the bench. Rey took place next to him again and resumed eating her burger. “... D’you want some of mine?” She said, pointing at it.

“No, thanks, I’m not that hungry anymore now,” Kylo replied, leaning against the back of the bench. “Fuck, how did he even get my number?!”

“Who was it, if I may?”

“The guy who calls himself my dad.” Kylo scoffed, crossing his arms. “Dad is only a title, though, he’s never been much of a dad. My mom was away quite often, too, for politics, and I can’t really blame her cause it was pretty important… But  _ he _ would always away doing shady bullshit left and right. I don’t even know how he’s still alive, with all the enemies he has.”

Rey looked down as she took the last bite of her burger. “I… shouldn’t have invalidated your feelings, yesterday, I’m sorry. It was rude of me. It’s not a contest about who had it worse.”

Kylo chuckled softly. “Don’t worry about it, kid. I understand why you reacted like that.”

After that they just sat there in silence for a bit, both looking up at the night sky. At some point, Rey turned her head to look at Kylo, but Kylo was so lost in thought he didn’t even notice at first, only doing so when he heard Rey chuckle.

“What?” He asked, confused. “Is there something on my face?”

“No, but I was thinking it’s pretty nice.”

“Nice? What’s nice? Sorry, kid, but I’m a bit lost right now.”

“Your face. I think it’s nice.”

Kylo choked on his own spit. Which only made Rey laugh more.

“Gosh, sorry, are you okay?” Rey asked as she wiped the corners of her eyes, putting her hand on Kylo’s back.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kylo replied, coughing a few last times and rubbing his own eyes. “Wow, that was unexpected.”

“What? Choking on your own spit or the compliment?”

“Both, actually. But thanks.”

They smiled at each other, Rey feeling like she was warming up from the inside. Kylo was about to lean closer when Rey’s phone made a noise into her bag.

“Ah, that’s Finn! He probably wants to make sure I’m alright,” she said as she took her phone to reply to Finn’s text.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’m not the Big Bad Wolf.”

“Aw, does that mean I don’t look good enough to be devoured?” Rey replied, grinning at him as she sent the text.

“... Well, yes, you do, but- Nevermind, that was a bad metaphor. Anyway!” Kylo got up, clapping his hands together. “Should I drive you back home?”

Rey stretched before standing up as well. “Sure. Unless there’s somewhere else you’d like to go to?”

“Actually, yeah, there is. But let’s keep it for another time. If you want, I mean.”

“Sure. How about this weekend?”

“Perfect. Can I get your number? To, y’know, call or text you about it and stuff.”

Rey nodded and Kylo handed her his phone so she could put herself in his contacts. After that it was his turn to do it with her phone, and once they both had each other’s number they made their way back to Kylo’s car, chatting about everything and anything on the way to as as well as the way to Rey’s apartment.

“Okay, I’ll uh, see you this week, I guess? I might come to the café at some point.”

“It’s usually pretty quiet between two and four. If you wanna come by to write.”

“Yeah, sure.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Rey holding her bouquet in one hand and the box of chocolates in the other. Except this time, Kylo did lean forward. Rey knew what was about to happen, and wondered if she should stay still or back away. She ended up staying still and closed her eyes, her lips meeting Kylo’s in a gentle kiss. Kissing him felt strange- but a good kind of strange. The kind of strange she could get used to.

Once they were apart again, Kylo cleared his throat and, her cheeks red, Rey opened her door and grabbed her things. “Right, uh, see you this week, then.”

“Yeah.”

Kylo watched her leave, making sure she got inside before driving off. Rey’s heart was pounding into her chest and she had to take a few deep breaths to make it slow down. Thankfully, Jessika seemed to already be asleep. After she found a vase for her flowers and putting it in her room, she quickly showered and changed before going to bed. Then she took her phone and started typing :

“ _ Thank you for this evening. I had fun. _ ”

Aaand… sent. Kylo’s reply came not even a minute later.

“ _ Me too. Let’s have a picnic, next time. I’ll take care of everything. _ ”

“ _ Are you sure? I could make something. _ ”

“ _ Nah, it’s fine. Just bring something to drink, don’t worry about the food. _ ”

“ _ You know how to cook, then? _ ”

“ _ Yeah. Had to learn, with my parents not being home often and my uncle being terrible at it. _ ”

“ _ I see. Let’s talk about it more when you’ll come to the café? _ ”

“ _ Deal. Thanks again for tonight, kid. Sleep well. _ ”

“ _ You too. _ ”

Rey turned the light off and put her phone down on her nightstand. A picnic, uh? She’d never had one, but it sounded nice. Maybe this could work, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH, FINALLY AN ACTUAL CHAPTER.  
> I hope you'll find it worth the wait. ;u; I'm still in the same situation as I posted about, but I suddenly got motivated to finish the chapter today. I watched a few videos of Adam in Girls and I think that's what inspired me. Maybe I should do that more often haha.

Rey couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. She didn’t think that something so simple could make someone feel so good. Finn had stopped being so suspicious about Kylo after Rey told him about how she had enjoyed herself during that first date, and was looking forward to the next one. Poe was a bit skeptical but he was glad that Rey was happy.

“... I’m the one who gave Ben’s number to Han,” Poe told Rey while they were both in the back room.

“Yeah, I figured it must’ve been you, but I didn’t say anything. How did you even get Kylo’s number though?”

“Thanks to Jesikka, who got it from Gwen. I think his family deserves to know that he’s alive, at least. Plus, they really need to work things out.”

“Well Kylo doesn’t seem to be willing to,” Rey replied, sighing. “That reminds me we haven’t seen Artoo and Threepio in a while now!”

“Oh, yeah, they came by for a few minutes when you were late the other day! They’re with Ben’s family, the whole clan decided to get together again to discuss him and what they could do to bring him back.”

Rey suddenly felt nervous. Should she tell Kylo about that? She didn’t want him to be upset about all of this more than he already was. He did need to talk to his family, anyway. She nodded and gave Poe a small smile that he returned before going back to the front room. Maybe she ought to have a talk with one of Kylo’s relatives… but not right now. They had just started getting closer but, as much as she wanted to help, it was still too early for her to get in the middle of all of this.

The next few days went by without anything special happening. Rey had exchanged a few messages with Kylo after accepting his friend request on Facebook, but nothing really important, just small talk about how their days went and sending each other funny posts every so often.

They ended up meeting again on Thursday. Kylo came around 3pm and seemed happy to see that there was no other customer at the moment. Only Poe and Rey were working when he arrived, and it was Poe at the counter.

“Ah, Ben. I suppose you’re here to see Rey?”

“ _ Kylo _ . And yeah, not you, obviously.”

Poe rolled his eyes as Kylo sat down. “When will you stop being like that?”

“Dunno what you mean.”

“You know damn well what I mean!”

“Alright ladies, calm down, you’re both pretty,” Rey said, coming from the back with a set of clean mugs that she put on the counter for Poe to put away.

Poe huffed as he did so. “I’ll let you take care of your boyfriend,” he grumbled as he passed by her to replace her at the back, now visibly upset.

Oh, how she wished she could just fix all of this with a snap of her fingers. Everyone was suffering from this situation : Kylo, who had felt abandoned and left out by his own family; his family and his parents, who still loved him and wanted him back; even Poe, who had lost his childhood best friend. And now there was also Rey, who hated to see them all suffer.

“Hey there,” Kylo said when Rey approached, smiling up at her. “You alright?”

“Listen, Kylo, you…” She sighed and sat down with him, on the other side of the table. “You  _ have _ to talk to your family. You can’t keep going like this.”

Kylo let out a loud groan as he ran a hand along his face. “I’m not here for this, Rey. Let’s not get started. I’m here to see you and talk about our next date. Not this bullshit.”

“ _ Fine _ . Do you want to order something, by the way?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks. I’d love another kiss, though.”

Ugh, that damn that grin of his. Rey took a quick look around before leaning over the table to kiss him, Kylo chuckling against her lips. After that, Rey stood up again and cleared her throat.

“Right, uh, I’ll bring you a glass of water anyway,” she said, Kylo nodding as he took his notepad and a pen.

Rey didn’t dare talk to him after that, only watching from afar not to bother him while he was writing and apparently pretty inspired. He stopped about an hour later, when a chatty couple entered the café, and he waited for Rey to serve them to talk to her again.

“So! How about Saturday night at nine? I’ll pick you up at your apartment and bring you to a special place,” Kylo said, leaning against the counter.

Rey smiled at him, brushing a lock of hair away from his face. “Hm, sounds good. What’s that special place though?”

“You’ll see. It’s a surprise.”

“Another? Jeez, you’re a mysterious man, aren’t you?”

“Chicks dig that, don’t they?”

Rey chuckled and placed a kiss on the tip of Kylo’s nose, making him laugh.

* * * * * *

Rey let out a loud gasp. She had a view of the whole town and it was  _ gorgeous _ . Not only could she see that but she could also clearly see every single star in the sky from where they were. Kylo was proudly standing next to her with his hands on his hips, a wide smile on his face.

“Cliché but nice, uh? I used to come here a lot when I was a kid.”

Kylo had brought her on top of a hill a few minutes away from town, the light coming from his car lighting the place up a bit. He had also prepared a nice picnic, as promised. The basket he had brought was full and Rey couldn’t wait to try everything.

“This is… just amazing, Kylo, thank you so much.”

Rey kissed his cheek in return and they smiled at each other before sitting on the picnic blanket, Rey making sure to sit properly not to reveal too much because of the skirt she was wearing. Kylo reached into the basket and got two bento boxes from it as well as two sets of chopsticks and some cutlery.

“Ta-dah! I thought making bentos would be a good idea. They’re the same except one has fish in it and the other one chicken, which one do you want?”

“Chicken, please.”

Kylo handed it to her and Rey opened the bento box: it had some rice, a little salad with lettuce, egg and tomatoes, and some chicken teriyaki. Rey’s mouth was hanging open and Kylo chuckled as he gently closed it by pushing her chin up.

“Did you really make all of this?” Rey asked, in awe.

“Of course. I could teach you, if you want.”

“Sure! I’ve never been really good at cooking, Jessika usually does it when we eat together.”

They both started digging into their dish, Rey with a fork and a knife and Kylo with chopsticks.

“... Wouldn’t you want to work at The Resistance?” Rey suddenly asked, casually munching on a piece of chicken.

Kylo laughed, thinking it was a joke at first, but quickly stopped when he saw Rey’s expression didn’t change. “Wait, are you serious? Nah, no way.”

“Why not? We’re growing more and more popular, and I’m pretty sure you’d make more money than you do with your current job. Plus, Poe-”

“Poe. That’s exactly why I don’t wanna work there. Him, and everyone else we both know. I’m also pretty sure he’s the one who gave my number to my dad, I don’t know who else could have done it.”

Rey stayed quiet. She couldn’t blame him. Kylo sighed.

“Thanks for asking anyway. It’s just that I wouldn’t want to-”

Rey set her bento aside and got on her knees to lean forward and silence him with a kiss. Kylo let out a pleased groan and set his own food down to pull Rey onto his lap, Rey chuckling softly as she settled.

“Don’t apologize, doofus. It’s fine, I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable anyway. It was kind of a silly idea anyway, sorry.”

“Hm? I dunno what you’re talking about.”

Kylo grinned and they kissed again, Rey wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him as Kylo hugged her waist. Being in his arms felt just right, like they two pieces of the same puzzle, made to fit together. They were both panting slightly when they parted again and Kylo started kissing Rey’s neck. Rey gasped softly and tilted her head back to give him more space, combing her fingers through his hair.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re perfect,” Kylo spoke against her skin, his voice low and raspy.

Ah, that feeling again. Some kind of warmness started to spread inside of her- no, it wasn’t quite the same. Her heart was beating faster and- was that arousal? Rey wasn’t sure. She’d never really felt that way before; all of this was pretty much new to her, but she liked it so far. A small whine escaped her when Kylo slid his hands under her top to slowly go up and down her sides, and she cupped his cheeks to kiss him again.

Another thing that was totally new to her: erections. There was no mistaking it, Kylo was starting to get hard. She wasn’t even sure if she was ready to have sex just yet… but that wasn’t required to pleasure and be pleasured.  _ That  _ she felt ready for. Rey gently rubbed herself against Kylo’s hardon, hesitant at first but more confident after Kylo grunted and pressed back into her.

They kept going for some time, both lovers now panting and moaning regularly. So  _ that _ was arousal? Rey loved it. She’d never really been interested in all of this before- well, until now. Of course she still had a sex drive, but nothing she had felt in the past could compare to what she was feeling right now.

She was holding onto Kylo’s shoulders now, their foreheads pressed together. Kylo was groaning with effort, his rhythm slowly starting to be more erratic.  _ He must be close. _

“Come on, come for me,” Rey whispered against his lips, hoping this wouldn’t ruin the mood. “Come for me, Kylo Ren.”

It didn’t. Quite the contrary, actually: Kylo stiffened after a few more strokes and buried his face against Rey’s neck, creaming his pants with a long, muffled “ _ fuuuuck _ ”. Rey sighed in satisfaction and stroked his hair, kissing his temple. She suddenly squealed when Kylo put her on her back and then spread her legs apart to lie down between them. Was he going to- oh, yes, he was. He quickly got rid of Rey’s panties and didn’t hesitate one second before beginning to eat her out.

Rey moaned loudly and threw her head back, eyes closed and brows furrowed as Kylo kept licking and licking and  _ God _ was he good with his tongue. It didn’t take long for her to come, her back arched and her hands in his hair, tugging on it lightly. Well, she could check “coming under the night sky” and “being eaten out” out of her bucket list. Well, she didn’t have one, but maybe she ought to make one someday.

Rey came back to her senses when she felt Kylo slide her panties up her legs again and she chuckled breathlessly as she tugged it correctly around her hips. Kylo then flopped by her side and pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

“That was awesome, thank you,” he said, nuzzling her hair.

“Mhm. I liked it, too.”

Rey felt like she could fall asleep right here, right now. Well, if her stomach wasn’t growling. Kylo laughed and they both sat up to finish their food, Rey sighing happily and patting her stomach once everything was gone.

“I take you liked it?” Kylo asked as he cleaned everything up, visibly proud of himself. “Food and sex is the best combination.”

“Hm, I have to admit I’m pretty content right now.” Rey chuckled, handing him her things. “You have a real talent for cooking, though, you should try to make a living out of it!”

Kylo shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe.”

They snuggled again once everything was in the basket, Rey sitting between Kylo’s legs, her back against his chest. She felt warm, safe, totally satisfied…

and in love, too.


End file.
